


Jim im Wunderland

by Charena



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Ein Star Trek Märchen: Kirk, Spock und McCoy sind auf einem merkwürdigen Planeten bei der Herzkönigin zum Tee eingeladen...





	Jim im Wunderland

Titel: Jim im Wunderland (2002)  
Autor: Lady Charena   
Fandom: Star Trek TOS  
Charaktere: Kirk, Spock, McCoy + div.  
Rating: gen, Humor, Märchen  
Beta: T'Len  
Worte: 3192

Summe: Ein Star Trek Märchen: Kirk, Spock und McCoy sind auf einem merkwürdigen Planeten bei der Herzkönigin zum Tee eingeladen...

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

Diese Story ist erschienen in "Es war einmal. K/S und andere Märchen"

 

Jim im Wunderland (frei nach Motiven von Lewis Carroll)

 

„Wie sehe ich aus?", fragte Jim und zerrte am Kragen der Galauniform. "Denkst du, wir sind elegant genug angezogen? So oft wird man schließlich nicht bei einer Königin zum Tee eingeladen." Er zog das Oberteil gerade. "Dabei mag ich überhaupt keinen Tee", murmelte er - und sein Kragen wurde wieder das Opfer seiner Unruhe.

"Es wird dir sicherlich nicht schaden, einmal auf Kaffee zu verzichten.“ Spock griff nach seiner Hand. "Und ich glaube, du hast jetzt genug an deinem Kragen gezerrt, Jim, er verliert ja bereits die Form.“

"Ich bin etwas nervös", verteidigte Jim seine Hippeligkeit. "Man ist nicht alle Tage..."

"...bei einer Königin zum Tee eingeladen! Seid ihr endlich fertig?", ertönte es hinter ihnen. Pille stand in der Tür und zerrte ebenfalls am Kragen seiner Galauniform. "Müssen die diese Dinger immer so eng machen, ich ersticke ja noch."

Spock verdrehte seufzend die Augen in Richtung Decke.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du eingeladen worden bist", entgegnete Jim und beäugte den Arzt kritisch. "Du hast zugenommen, stimmt's?"

"Tja, du musst nicht alles wissen, mein lieber Captain", gab McCoy spitz zurück. "Und nein, das habe ich nicht. Es ist nur eine optische Täuschung, durch den glänzenden Stoff und die Reflektion des Lichtes. Nicht wahr, Spock?"

Der Vulkanier sah betont zur Seite und tat im übrigen so, als hätte er nichts gehört.

Jim warf einen letzten, prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und grinste sich selbst zufrieden an. "Also, Kinder, los geht's. Eine Königin lässt man nicht warten."

* * *

Sie beamten sich hinunter und standen in einem herrlich anzusehenden Garten. Überall wuchsen ausladende Büsche, bedeckt mit roten und weißen Rosen, deren üppiger Duft die Luft schwängerte.

Zwar war niemand hier, um sie zu empfangen, ein einigermaßen merkwürdiger - aber keineswegs beunruhigender - Umstand, doch es war nicht schwer, den Weg zu finden. Zwischen den Büschen war ein roter Teppich, golden gesäumt, ausgerollt und alles, was sie zu tun hatten, war ihm zu folgen. Die Drei passierten eine Baumgruppe und hinter der kam nun das Schloss in Sicht.

"Das sieht aus... wie aus einem Märchen", meinte McCoy staunend. "Komischer Zufall."

"Es gibt durchaus gewisse Unterschiede im Baustil", bemerkte Spock trocken. "Zum Beispiel habe ich auf der Erde noch nie ein Schloss mit 13 Türmen gesehen."

"Ja", meinte Jim. "Irgendwie sieht es eher aus wie eine überdimensionale Geburtstagstorte - nur das die Kerzen nicht brennen..."

"Das würde der Königin wohl auch kaum gefallen, wenn ihr Dach Feuer finge", fiel ihm McCoy spitz ins Wort. "Außerdem kommen wir zu spät, wenn wir noch lange hier herumstehen."

So folgten sie also weiter dem Teppich. Der machte abrupt einen scharfen Knick um das Gebäude herum. Hier stand ein Schild: "Zur Teeparty der Herzkönigin". Es wies in die gleiche Richtung, in die auch der Teppich führte. Auch hier waren üppig blühende Rosenbüsche gepflanzt. Sie waren so hoch, dass man nicht über sie hinwegsehen konnte.

Und so erwartete Jim und seine beiden Begleiter eine Überraschung, als sie das Ende des Teppichs und damit eine Lichtung inmitten der Rosensträucher erreichten. Tische waren in der Mitte der Lichtung so aufgestellt, dass sie einen einzigen, langgezogenen Kreis bildeten. Der Menge an Stühlen nach zu urteilen, wurde eine große Gesellschaft erwartet. Doch noch war niemand in Sicht. Waren sie etwa die Ersten? Weiße Tischtücher flatterten in der sanften, warmen Sommerbrise, Sonnenlicht funkelte auf edlem Porzellan und silbernen Löffeln. In der Mitte der langen Tafel stand ein separater Tisch, auf dem sich eine riesige Platte voll kleiner, süß und verlockend duftender Törtchen befand.

Jim bekam auf der Stelle Hunger. "Sind wir etwa zu früh?", meinte er mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Törtchen.

Spock zog die Brauen hoch. "Nein, nach den uns übermittelten Daten sind wir pünktlich." Er überquerte die Lichtung, um sich auf der anderen Seite - vorsichtig, um seine Uniform weder zu beschmutzen, noch zu beschädigen - durch die Rosen zu zwängen und sich etwas umzusehen. Möglicherweise hatte es einen Fehler bei der Übermittlung der Koordinaten gegeben...

McCoy trat zum Tisch und bewunderte eine herrliche Zuckerschale aus Silber. Als er wieder aufsah, vertilgte Jim gerade den letzten Bissen und wischte sich den Mund ab.

"Spinnst du?", entfuhr es ihm. "Du kannst hier doch nicht so einfach naschen."

"Du solltest mal eines dieser Törtchen probieren, sie sind wirklich ein Gedicht", entgegnete Jim schwärmerisch. "Außerdem - es ist doch keiner hier, der es gesehen hat und da sind noch massenweise Törtchen. Wem sollte denn schon auffallen, dass eines fehlt?"

* * *

"Wem sollte denn schon auffallen, dass eines fehlt?", äffte McCoy geraume Zeit später den Captain nach und warf Jim einen giftigen Blick zu.

"Bitte, meine Herren, dies ist wohl kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt, um zu streiten", griff Spock schlichtend ein, bevor das Geschehen eskalieren konnte. "Wir sollten besser überlegen, wie wir dieser misslichen Lage entkommen."

"Aber stimmt doch", maulte McCoy. "Wir wären gar nicht hier drin, wenn Jim nicht so verfressen gewesen wäre.

"Konnte ich wissen, dass diese Dinger gezählt waren? Konnte ich wissen, dass die Königin das Zeug selbst gebacken hat und an die Gewinner dieses dämlichen Kricketturniers verteilen wollte? Warum hat sie uns zu diesem Turnier nicht eingeladen, dann hätten wir das gewusst." Jim lehnte sich gegen die Wand der Gefängniszelle und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ich bin überzeugt...", warf Spock hastig ein, bevor McCoy - der sich auf die andere Seite der Zelle zurückgezogen hatte - etwas sagen konnte. "...das sich dieses Missverständnis aufklären lässt. Die Königin wird verstehen, dass wir als Fremde kein Wissen über die örtlichen Gepflogenheiten haben konnten." Sobald sie sich beruhigt hat, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Hatte er bisher geglaubt, Jims Wutausbrüche wären die schlimmsten, so war er hier eines bessern belehrt worden.

Kaum hatte Spock nämlich eine knappe Stunde zuvor den Rand der Lichtung erreicht, hörte er Stimmen und Schritte und kurz darauf kam die Teegesellschaft auf die Lichtung.

Später erfuhren sie, dass zuvor auf der angrenzenden Wiese eine Art Kricketturnier stattgefunden hatte - Spock blieb nur rätselhaft, warum man zu diesem Spiel, dass es ja auch auf der Erde gab, lebende Flamingos als Schläger und gleichfalls lebende Igel als Bälle verwendete. Die Soldaten der Königin hatten als Tore herhalten müssen. Ein kleines, blondes Mädchen, das zusammen mit einem weißen Kaninchen - Spock hatte es da bereits aufgegeben, sich noch über irgendetwas zu wundern - der Gesellschaft beiwohnte, hatte ihm davon erzählt. Ein sehr nettes Kind, doch offenbar leicht verwirrt. Das Kaninchen jammerte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin und warf immer wieder verzweifelte Blicke auf seine Taschenuhr.

Vorneweg schritten der König und die Königin, unverkennbar mit goldenen Kronen angetan. Die Königin trug ein Zepter, verziert mit einem großen, roten Herz. Dahinter folgte der restliche Hofstaat. Die meisten Lebewesen auf diesem Planeten waren wirklich merkwürdig geformt. Die Soldaten erinnerten Spock - ihre flache Form, von der Arme, Beine und Kopf fast grotesk abstanden - stark an die Pokerkarten des guten Doktors. Dahinter folgte eine bunt gemischte Schar aus tierähnlichen Wesen - Gänse, Eidechsen, eine Maus mit einem langen, buschigen Schwanz, das besagte Kaninchen und weitere Tiere. Ein kleiner, humanoid aussehender Mann, der einen Zylinder auf dem Kopf trug - fast ebenso groß, wie er selbst – lief vorneweg. Er hielt eine Tasse und eine Taschenuhr in der Hand und wurde von einem Hasen mit riesigen Ohren verfolgt, der etwas wie: "Es war feinste Tafelbutter!" schrie.

Als die drei Fremden erblickt wurden, stoppte der ganze Pulk abrupt. Die Soldaten umzingelten sie sofort und Spock betrachtete fasziniert die Abbildungen auf ihren Körpern, die tatsächlich mehr und mehr Spielkarten ähnelten.

"Seid Ihr die Leute von der Enterprise?", fragte die Königin mit schriller Stimme.

Jim trat vor. "Ich bin Captain Kirk vom Raumschiff Enterprise und das sind meine Offiziere: Commander Spock und Bordarzt Dr. McCoy. Wir sind sehr erfreut über die Einladung Ihrer Majestät."

"Ich bin die Herzkönigin", stellte sie sich überflüssigerweise vor. Sie wies hinter sich. "Und das da ist der Herzkönig." Sie klatschte in die Hände. "Alles Platz nehmen, die Preise für die Kricketspieler werden jetzt verteilt. Anschließend gibt es Tee und danach werden die Verlierer hingerichtet."

Jim und McCoy sahen sich verblüfft an, Spock hob beide Augenbrauen. Hingerichtet? Meinte die Königin, was sie sagte? Auf welchem barbarischen Planeten waren sie da gelandet?

Das nervöse Kaninchen mit der goldenen Uhr sprang zu dem Tisch mit Gebäck in der Mitte der Tafel und umrundete ihn einige Male. Offenbar zählte es die Törtchen. Und tatsächlich: "Es fehlt ein Törtchen, Majestät", meldete es wenig später.

Die Königin lief rot an und schrie los. "Wer hat es gewagt, ein Törtchen zu essen? Wer? Ich will seinen Kopf!"

Jim wurde blass. "Majestät, ich..."

Das war ein Fehler gewesen, denn offenbar legte die Herzkönigin dies als Geständnis aus. Sie befahl ihren Soldaten kurzerhand, die drei Fremden ins Gefängnis zu werfen.

Und dort saßen sie nun immer noch und erwarteten ihren Gerichtsprozess.

Das blonde Mädchen war aufgetaucht, um sie anzustarren, hatte etwas von einer grinsenden Katze und dem Kricketturnier erzählt, um dann wieder zu verschwinden. Sehr merkwürdig.

Spock beobachtete McCoy, der langsam zu den Gitterstäben schlenderte, um daran zu rütteln - vergebene Mühe, die Stäbe waren für sie unüberwindbar, wie der umsichtige Vulkanier bereits festgestellt hatte. "Doktor...", begann er, doch in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die große, knarrende  
Holztür des Gefängnisses und eine große Anzahl der Spielkarten-Soldaten kam herein.

Einer öffnete mit einem großen Schlüssel die Zellentür. "Der König wartet im Gerichtssaal", schnarrte er. "Der Prozess findet jetzt statt. Die Hinrichtungen hat die Königin sofort danach angeordnet."

Da war es wieder, dieses Wort. Stumm und unbehaglich folgten die drei Männer den Soldaten in eine weitläufige Halle.

Hier hatte sich die ganze bunte Gesellschaft versammelt. Der Herzkönig saß auf einem Podest, die Königin stand mit hochrotem Kopf dabei und schlug wütend mit dem Zepter in die Handfläche. Das Publikum setzte sich aus den merkwürdigen Wesen zusammen, die sie bereits im Rosengarten gesehen hatten. Wesen, die wie überdimensionale Meerschweinchen aussahen, tuschelten lautstark miteinander und erlangten einen strafenden Blick von einem der Soldaten - was sie nicht weiter zu stören schien. In einer der vordersten Reihen saß eine leise vor sich hin schluchzende Schildkröte. Neben ihr schlief eine zusammengerollte Maus und ihr buschiger Schwanz reizte die neben ihr sitzende Raupe immer wieder zum Niesen. Zwischendurch sog diese an einem seltsamen Gerät und stieß dann gewaltige Rauchwolken aus. Ein Wesen, das aussah, wie ein sehr großer Kanarienvogel, schimpfte mit seinen beiden Jungen, weil sie nicht still sitzen bleiben wollten. Dann gab es noch eine separat stehende Zweierreihe an Bänken, dort saßen offenbar die Schöffen. Sie trugen große Schiefertafeln bei sich, auf denen sie sich sofort Notizen machten - obwohl die Verhandlung noch gar nicht begonnen hatte.

Spock, Jim und McCoy wurden in die Mitte des Saales geführt und dort von Spielkartensoldaten mit spitzen Speeren umzingelt.

"Ruhe!!", schrie der König und klopfte mit seinem Richterhammer auf sein Pult. "Ruhe!!" Niemand schenkte ihm Gehör.

"Ruhe!", donnerte die Herzkönigin. "Oder ich lasse euch alle auf der Stelle köpfen." Natürlich herrschte augenblicklich Schweigen.

Der Herzkönig blickte säuerlich drein und winkte dem weißen Kaninchen, das vortrat, um die Anklage zu verlesen: "Schwerer Raub. Da es königlich gebackene Törtchen waren, wird von der Anklage die Höchststrafe gefordert.

Die Königin klatschte. "Ab mit dem Kopf", rief sie.

Eines der Meerschweinchen brach in Jubel aus und wurde von den Soldaten dafür in einen Sack gesteckt.

Der Herzkönig blickte die Angeklagten streng an - zumindest versuchte er, sein rundes, gutmütiges Mondgesicht in strenge Falten zu legen. Dabei blinzelte er sie kurzsichtig an. Das Ergebnis... nun... er wirkte eher lächerlich als furchterregend. "Bekennt ihr euch schuldig?", fragte er.

Jim blickte seine beiden Begleiter hilflos an. Doch er erhielt keine Gelegenheit zu einer Antwort.

"Zuerst die Hinrichtung, dann der Prozess", schrie die Königin dazwischen.

Das zweite Meerschweinchenwesen begann zu jubeln - und wurde wie sein Kamerad zuvor in einen Sack gesteckt. Ein Soldat machte es sich darauf bequem.

Das weiße Kaninchen tuschelte mit dem König. "Meine liebste Königin", wandte der sich dann an seine wutschäumende Gemahlin. "Es geht leider nicht ohne einen Prozess."

"Dann beeil' dich gefälligst!", fauchte sie ihn an. "Ich habe heute noch eine Teeparty zu geben und der Hinrichtung der Herzogin bei zu wohnen."

"Ja, natürlich, meine Königin. Zu welchem Urteil sind die Schöffen gekommen?"

"Moment mal", unterbrach Jim. "Sie haben uns überhaupt nicht angehört, wir konnten uns noch nicht verteidigen und Sie haben keine Beweise, dass es einer von uns war, der ein Törtchen gestohlen hat."

Der König seufzte und blickte das weiße Kaninchen an. "Brauchen wir Beweise?"

Das Kaninchen wischte sich die Stirn ab. "Unglücklicherweise ja, Eure Majestät."

"Aber woher soll ich sie bekommen?"

"Ich habe hier einen Brief", sagte das Kaninchen. "In dem die Tat gestanden wird."

"Einen Brief, in dem die schändliche Tat eingestanden wird!", wiederholte der König begeistert. "Lies ihn vor, lies ihn vor. Wer hat ihn geschrieben?"

Jim, Spock und McCoy blickten sich entgeistert an.

Das Kaninchen räusperte sich. "Um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, das weiß ich nicht, Eure Majestät. Es ist keine Unterschrift darunter. Aber es muss einer der Angeklagten gewesen sein."

Jim blickte auf den Brief. "Das hat keiner von uns geschrieben, es ist eine ganz andere Handschrift", stellte er fest.

"Beweisstück eins!", schrie der König. "Die Handschrift wurde verstellt, damit man sie nicht erkennt - und das würde niemand tun, der Gutes im Sinn hat. Wir können auf das Vorlesen verzichten."

Eine seltsame Rechtsauffassung, dachte Spock, dessen Sorge sich weiter verstärkte.

"Und nun?", wandte sich der Herzkönig ratsuchend an das weiße Kaninchen. "Kommt jetzt das Urteil?"

"Sie müssen die Zeugen befragen, Majestät. Dann erst kommt das Urteil", soufflierte das Kaninchen.

Der König strahlte über das ganze, runde Mondgesicht. "Die Zeugen befragen, natürlich, natürlich." Er wandte sich ans Publikum. "Die Zeugen sollen vortreten."

Niemand trat vor.

"Habt ihr nicht gehört? Die Zeugen sollen vortreten!", brüllte die Herzkönigin. "Oder ihr werdet alle wegen "Nicht-Beachten von königlichen Anweisungen" geköpft."

Sofort kam Bewegung ins Publikum, einer schubste den anderen an, um ihn zu ermuntern, vorzutreten. Schließlich war es der komische, kleine Mann mit dem riesigen Zylinder auf dem Kopf, der es tat. Er hielt in der einen Hand eine Tasse und in der anderen etwas, das wie eine Scheibe Brot aussah.

"Du hast also gesehen, wer das Törtchen aufgegessen hat?", fragte der König neugierig.

Der kleine Mann verbeugte sich. "Ich bin Hutmacher, Eure Majestät", meinte er, als würde dies alles erklären. "Verzeihen Sie, dass ich meinen Tee mitgebracht habe, aber ich hatte gerade damit begonnen, als ich hier zu erscheinen hatte."

"Ja, ja", winkte der Herzkönig ungeduldig ab. "Erzähle!"

"Der Schnapphase hat Butter..."

"Feinste Tafelbutter!", kam der Zwischenruf aus dem Publikum.

"...hat Butter in meine Taschenuhr getan, weil sie die Tage nicht mehr richtig anzeigte - und jetzt geht sie nach."

Verwirrt blickte der König vom Hutmacher zum Kaninchen und wieder zurück zum Hutmacher. "Butter in der Uhr? Was hat das mit dem gestohlenen Törtchen zu tun?"

"Ich weiß es auch nicht, Majestät", gestand das Kaninchen zerknirscht.

"Das ist doch der Grund, warum ich so spät mit dem Tee angefangen habe", erklärte der Hutmacher seelenruhig.

"Mich interessiert dein Tee nicht!", schrie ihn der Herzkönig an, der die Geduld verlor. "Ich will wissen, wer das Törtchen geklaut hat."

Der Hutmacher erschrak sich so, dass er von der Tasse abbiss und versuchte, aus dem Butterbrot zu trinken. "Ich bin nur ein Hutmacher", erwiderte er - offensichtlich seine universelle Erklärung für alles.

"Du kannst gehen", meinte der König und blickte das Kaninchen an. "Haben wir noch weitere Zeugen?"

"Nein, Majestät." Das Kaninchen wischte sich erneut die Stirn ab.

"Haut ihm den Kopf ab!", schrie die Königin dazwischen.

"Kommt dann jetzt das Urteil?", erkundigte sich der Herzkönig.

Das Kaninchen nickte. "Gleich nach dem Plädoyer der Verteidigung und der Staatsanwaltschaft."

"Gut." Der König wirkte zufrieden. "Die Verteidigung hat das Wort."

Spock machte einen Schritt vorwärts. "Majestät, ich..."

"Stopp!", unterbrach ihn der König. "Das waren bereits zwei Worte."

Offene Verblüffung zeigte sich auf dem sonst so reglosen Gesicht des Vulkaniers.

"Das weiße Kaninchen - ich meine, der Staatsanwalt - hat das Wort", entschied der König, ohne darauf zu achten.

Das Kaninchen stellte sich in Pose. "Schuldig", sagte es feierlich.

Ein befriedigtes Lächeln legte sich auf das Gesicht der Königin. Aus zwei Säcken im hinteren Ende des Saales ertönte wieder einmal gedämpfter Jubel.

Der Sprecher der Schöffen - eine Eidechse - erhob sich. "Schuldig", lispelte er.

"Schuldig!", rief der König und schlug mit dem Hammer auf sein Pult. "Die Verhandlung ist hiermit beendet."

"Die Strafe, Eure Majestät", soufflierte das Kaninchen. "Ihr habt vergessen, die Strafe zu verkünden."

Das übernahm die Königin - und dies mit Freude. "AB MIT DEN KÖPFEN!", schrie sie.

Und der ganze Saal applaudierte.

Die Soldaten ergriffen die Drei von der Enterprise, die dem ganzen verständnislos gefolgt waren und führten sie ab.

Sie kamen an dem blonden Mädchen vorbei und Spock bemerkte, dass es inzwischen nicht mehr so klein war - es war bereits gut einen halben Meter größer als er. Er beschloss, keine Erklärung dafür zu suchen...

"Die können das doch nicht wirklich vorhaben", flüsterte ein leichenblasser McCoy. "Die können uns doch nicht einfach einen Kopf kürzer machen."

Jim sah sich nach der Königin um, doch wo er hinblickte, waren nur die seltsamen Kartensoldaten. "Majestät, ich protestiere. Ich fordere...“ Jemand hielt ihm den Mund zu.

Sie wurden nach draußen gebracht. Im Hof befand sich der Richtblock. Daneben stand ein Spielkartensoldat mit einer sehr gefährlich aussehenden Axt in der Hand.

Jim wehrte sich gegen die Arme, die ihn hielten, dorthin führten und auf den Boden zwangen. Seine Wange wurde gegen das raue Holz des Richtblocks gepresst. Die Hand glitt von seinem Mund - und er riss ihn auf, um zu schreien...

* * *

"Du kannst die Augen aufmachen, Jim", kam es amüsiert.

Er sprang auf, betastete seinen Hals.

"Keine Bange, er ist noch dran." McCoy lachte herzlich. "Du hast wirklich zu komisch ausgesehen." Als Jim auf ihn zustürmte, das Gesicht knallrot vor Wut, verging ihm das Lachen. "Hör' mal, Jim. Es war doch nur ein Ausflug ins Wunderland. Du kannst doch nicht...", seine Stimme brach in ein undeutliches Gurgeln ab, als Jim ihn ansprang und zu Boden warf.

"Ich wäre beinahe geköpft worden!", knirschte er. "Nie wieder - hörst du! - nie wieder suchst du das Szenario aus, mit dem wir uns hier amüsieren. Ist das klar?" Er erhob sich. "Etwas ganz harmloses diesmal, Jim. Alice im Wunderland, als Erinnerung an unseren ersten Aufenthalt. Pah!", äffte er  
den Arzt nach.

Besorgt blickte Spock auf. Das Jim und Doktor McCoy sich auch nie darauf einigen konnten, welches Szenario sie von den Computern des Erholungsplaneten kreieren lassen wollten. Es kam immer zum Streit - spätestens hinterher. Seufzend machte er sich auf, um zu schlichten.

 

Ende


End file.
